Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)
"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" is a song from the Disney theme park ride Pirates of the Caribbean. It is sung by the titular pirates of the ride, who sing about what they do as pirates and why the like such a life. It was originally performed by a chorus as the pirates. Lyrics Original = Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Maraud and embezzle and even highjack Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We kindle and char and enflame and ignite Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We burn up the city, we're really a fright Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads Drink up me 'earties, yo ho |-| Demo = Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me A pirate's life is a happy life Drink up me 'earties, yo ho A rollickin', frolickin', brawlickin' life Drink up me 'earties, yo ho |-| Jonas Brothers = Ohh... A pirate's life for me (Yo ho!) We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot Stand up me 'earties, yo ho We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Stand up me 'earties, yo ho Ohh... A pirate's life for me (Yo ho!) We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack Stand up me 'earties, yo ho Maraud and embezzle and even highjack Stand up me 'earties, yo ho Ohh... A pirate's life for me (Yo ho!) We kindle and char and enflame and ignite Stand up me 'earties, yo ho We burn up the city, we're really a fright Stand up me 'earties, yo ho We're rascals and scoundrels, and villains and knaves Stand up me 'earties, yo ho We're jokers and black sheep, we're really bad eggs Stand up me 'earties, yo ho Ohh... A pirate's life for me (Hey!) Ohh... A pirate's life for me (Yo ho!) We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads Stand up me 'earties, yo ho Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads Stand up me 'earties, yo ho (Hey!) Ohh... A pirate's life for me Ohh... A pirate's life for me Ohh... A pirate's life for me Ohh... A pirate's life for me |-| A Parrot's Life For Me = Yo ho, yo ho a parrot's life for me We chirp and we sing Repeat everything We talk and squawk and squeal We gossip and chat And we chew the fat And have crackers at every meal! Iago says so, a parrot's life for me! Take it from a bird Don't repeat what you heard Not every rumor is true! Our feathers flap We yap, yap yap 'Til our beaks are turning blue! This blabbermouth, is flying south A parrot's life for me! |-| Kingdom Hearts III = Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me The Kraken leapt from the ocean brine Look out, me hearties, yo ho And to the Locker the Sparrow confined Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me A goddess thought she'd a Sparrow save Look out, me hearties, yo ho And brought a blackguard back from the grave Look out, me hearties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me The Flying Dutchman is on the hunt Look out, me hearties, yo ho To punish a Sparrow for his affront Look out, me hearties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me Within the chest his secret sleeps Look out, me hearties, yo ho The heart of Davy Jones still beats Look out, me hearties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me Other Appearances *The song has been featured in the films Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. **It has also been used in promotional material for all entries in the movie series. *The song was featured in the film Beverly Hills Family Robinson. *The song was briefly featured in the animated film Treasure Planet. *The song appeared in the episode of the TV series Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color. *A parody version called "A Parrot's Life For Me" was performed by Iago and a chorus of parrots in the episode "Thanks to Minnie" from the cartoon TV series House Of Mouse. *The song was sung by a group of pirates in an M&M's tie-in commercial for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. It was sung in the beginning and end of said commercial. *The song was featured in the video game LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. *The song appears in the mobile game Where's My Water? *An instrumental 8-bit version was featured in the mobile game Disney Crossy Road. *A version with different lyrics was featured in the game Kingdom Hearts III, this version retells the events happened in the movie Dead Man's Chest since the game adapted the plot of At World's End skipping the previous film. *A version performed by Jonas Brothers was featured in the album Disneymania 4. *The song has been included in the albums The Music of Disney: A Legacy in Song, Disney's 75 Years of Music & Memories, Classic Disney - Volume V, Pirates of the Caribbean: Swashbuckling Sea Songs, Disney's Ultimate Swashbukler Collection: Pirates of the Caribbean and '' Disney Classics''. *The song can be heard in various background music loops at the Disney parks. *The song appeared in the Disney show World of Color. *The song appeared in the defunct ride The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. *The song was featured in one of the Disney Sing Along videos. Gallery Images pirates-of-the-caribbean-gallery03.jpg pirates-of-the-caribbean-disney-world.jpg piratesotc.jpg Disney-2013 072.jpg 2ee37bdd52bf0f4abb7709a2bb81d5d4.png Videos Official Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me - The Pirates Of The Caribbean (Full Ride Audio)|Original Yo-Ho Pirates of the Carribean|Disney Sing Along House of Mouse - A Parrot's Life For Me|A Parrot's Life For Me M&M's - Plunder (2006, USA)|M&Ms Jonas Brothers-Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)|Jonas Brothers Pirates of the Caribbean B - Disney Crossy Road|Disney Crossy Road Kingdom Hearts 3 - Pirates of Caribbean World Opening Cutscene|''Kingdom Hearts III'' Covers Pirates of the Caribbean Sings A Pirate's Life for Me|Brian Hull Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life For Me (Theme song From 'Pirates Of The Caribbean')|Dominik Hauser Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (Theme from "The Pirates of the Caribbean") (Instrumental)|Halloween Sound Machine Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me|James Presley Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Cover song by Ukulele Jim|Ukelele Jim RADIOTS YO-HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME|Radiots Disneyland's Pirates of the Caribbean rock remix (Yo Ho A Pirate's life for me) see my other videos|BartMorganRocks (NEW COVER) Pirates of the Caribbean "Yo Ho! (A Pirate's Life For Me)"- Choral Seashelle|Choral Seashelle Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me|Toucan Pirates Sea Medley Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) Under the Sea A Whale of a Tale|John Ledwon Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (Pirates of the Caribbean)|Midnite String Quartet Yo Ho Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)|Dead Start Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)|Little Apple Band Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me) (From "Pirates of the Caribbean")|Twinkle Twinkle Little Rock Star Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - from Pirates of the Caribbean|One Piano Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)-0|One Piano Yo Ho Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)-0|Mike Mennard Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)-1|Mike Mennard Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Grim Grinning Ghost (arr. for piano)|Chris Calabrese Grim Grinning Ghosts Yo Ho (A Pirate’s Life For Me) It’s a Small World There’s a...|Naughty Scotty and the Octapella Category:Disney Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs